


Лис Вамми-Хауса

by cardamon



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Death Note AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon





	Лис Вамми-Хауса

На колоде игральных карт было написано: “Ниару, Ч.К.О.Л.П., вместо друзей, в честь К.Ч.С.К.Д”  
\- И что ты про это думаешь, Мэтт? - поинтересовался Мелло, внезапно заглянув Мэтту через плечо.  
Мэтт непроизвольно вздрогнул, и пробормотал:  
\- Как ты умудряешься всегда так неслышно подкрадываться...  
\- Элементарно. Просто вытащи наушники, - пояснил Мелло. - Или умерь громкость. Ну, а что ты думаешь о нашем посетителе? Мы прозевали его приход, но зато у нас есть вот этот сувенир - карточная колода.  
Мэтт задумчиво повертел в руках карты.  
\- Ну... Этого типа зовут Ниар.  
\- Точное наблюдение, - одобрительно кивнул Мелло.  
\- Колода из недешевых, и рисунок явно делался на заказ, так что наш визитер не бедствует, - продолжил Мэтт. - Карты выглядят совсем новыми, не засаленными - значит, он играет этой колодой не так уж часто. Судя по надписи, у этого парня нет друзей, но все же, он пользуется определенным уважением. Возможно, он - известный в узких кругах шулер, а эти аббревиатуры связаны с круизными лайнерами, на которых орудуют подобные личности...  
\- Отлично! - воскликнул Мелло, и, развернул к себе ноутбук. - Та-ак... Ч.К.О.Л.П. расшифровывается как “член Королевского Общества любителей паззлов”, а К.Ч.С.К.Д. - “Королевский чемпионат строителей карточных домиков”. Наш таинственный посетитель - не шулер, а вполне добропорядочный подданный ее Величества. Кроме того, у него есть по крайней мере один друг - или знакомый, - обладающий большим состоянием и довольно жестоким чувством юмора. Только такой человек мог заказать подарочную колоду ручной работы у Дэмьена Херста, а потом сделать на ней настолько бестактную надпись. Я бы, например, никогда не подарил бы тебе золотой джойстик с надписью “Задрот”!  
\- Потому что у тебя нет на это денег, - ответил Мэтт.  
И в этот момент раздался негромкий стук в дверь.  
\- А вот и наш посетитель, - прошептал Мелло. - Открой ему, Мэтт!  
Ниар оказался невысоким, хрупким на вид молодым человеком, одетым в мятую белую рубашку и легкие светлые брюки. Шнурки на его кроссовках были развязаны, и волочились за ним следом, как дохлые дождевые черви.  
Как только Ниар оказался в комнате, его взгляд сразу же упал на карточную колоду.  
\- Я так и знал, что выронил ее здесь, - пробормотал он, сунув руку в карман, и пошевелив пальцами сквозь прореху.  
\- Всегда неприятно потерять подарок от друга - тем более, такой дорогой, - сочувственно кивнул Мелло.  
\- Э-э... Это не от друга, - покачал головой Ниар. - Это подарок от моего нового босса... и, собственно, о нем я и хочу поговорить.  
Ниар порылся во втором кармане, и вытащил на свет сложенный вчетверо пожелтевший листок бумаги.  
\- Эти записи, сделанные в семнадцатом веке, были отданы мне неким А, моим предыдущим начальником...  
\- Да, я слышал о нем. Самый известный детектив всех времен, так, что ли? - фыркнул Мелло. - Вроде бы, его прикончили.  
\- Да, две недели назад, - согласился Ниар. - А очень серьезно относился к этому документу, и незадолго перед своей смертью дал мне его на сохранение. Разрешите, я вам зачитаю...  
Мелло благосклонно кивнул, и Ниар, откашлявшись, развернул записку.  
“Много есть рассказов о лисе Вамми-Хауса, но, будучи наслышан о сей твари от живых свидетелей, я положил себе записать сию историю, в подлинности коей не может быть сомнений.  
Знайте же, что во времена Великого восстания владельцем Вамми-Хауса был человек, имени которого я не осмелюсь назвать до сих пор, но которого все знали, как лорда Г. Этот человек был далек от святости, и обладал на редкость жестокой и безрассудной натурой. Не описать словами всех его выходок, всех злобствований и безумств. Поистине, это был сам сатана во плоти! Но более всего Г любил охоту - на зверей, а тем паче - на людей. Однажды, во время такой охоты, Г погнался за бродягой, забредшим на его землю. Упоенный преследованием, он оторвался от своих товарищей, и поскакал в самую глубь болот. Через некоторое время приятели Г заметили исчезновение своего вожака, и поспешили следом. Проехав несколько миль, они повстречали пастуха, и спросили его, не встретил ли он погоню. Бедняга дрожал и заикался от страха, но, в конце концов, признался, что видел бродягу, за которым мчались гончие лорда Г. “Но я видел не только это”, - признался пастух. -”Я видел самого лорда, за которым гналась огромная лиса с горящими глазами, и не дай мне бог увидеть это еще раз!”. Как только он сказал это, мимо стрелой пронесся вороной жеребец Г - весь в пене и без всадника. Вслед за ним бежала собачья стая - но храбрые псы бежали так, словно спасали свою жизнь! Скуля и повизгивая, будто нашкодившие щенки, мчались они к людям, в надежде, что те защитят их от неведомого зла. Лишь пьяный кураж не дал приятелям Г повернуть обратно. Они проехали еще полмили - и там, на лужайке, увидели самого Г. Над ним, сверкая огненными очами, стояло мерзкое чудовище, смахивающее на огромную черную лису, но при этом обладающее всеми признаками истинно адской твари. Отвратительно взвыв, чудовище растерзало Г на глазах у его товарищей, и, облизываясь, повернуло к ним свою узкую окровавленную морду. Тогда приятели Г вскрикнули, и бросились прочь. И до самых последних своих дней они не отошли от этого потрясения.  
Таково предание о лисе, ставшем проклятием всех, кто поселяется в Вамми-Хаусе, и принимает на себя все тяготы служения Правосудию. Посему молю вас, вступивших на этот путь - остерегайтесь выходить на болото в ночное время, когда силы зла властвуют безраздельно”.  
Закончив читать, Ниар аккуратно сложил листок, и посмотрел на Мелло и Мэтта.  
\- И что? - спросил Мэтт.  
\- Что вы на это скажете?  
\- Продай это Голливуду, - посоветовал Мелло, и принялся с оглушительным треском срывать фольгу с шоколадного батончика.  
\- Постой! Ты же слышал про смерть А. Ты не заметил в этом ничего странного?  
\- Люди смертны, - пожал плечами Мелло. - Вот если бы оказалось, что этот А не умирает даже после десятка выстрелов в упор, я бы встревожился.  
\- А если я вам расскажу о том, что не попало в газеты? - сощурился Ниар. - По официальной версии, он покончил с собой, не выдержав психологической нагрузки. Но есть кое-что, чего никто не знает... В последнее время нервы А действительно были напряжены до предела. Он верил в эту легенду, и был убежден, что над ним тяготеет проклятие. Однажды я встретил его на дорожке перед домом. Я заговорил с ним о делах, но вскоре заметил, что он меня не слушает. Его лицо было бледным, а глаза с ужасом смотрели на что-то за моей спиной. Я обернулся - и успел заметить, как в самом конце аллеи мелькнуло какое-то большое черное животное. Этот эпизод совсем подкосил А, и я посоветовал ему перебраться в Лондон. Меня поддержал один наш общий знакомый, Рюдзаки, и вдвоем нам удалось немного успокоить А. Но следующей же ночью произошло несчастье. А зачем-то вышел из дома, и, дойдя до конца аллеи, принял яд. Его лицо было искажено от ужаса, а рядом...  
Ниар понизил голос, и почти шепотом произнес:  
\- Рядом с телом виднелись следы!  
\- Лисьи следы, как я предполагаю? - хмыкнул Мелло.  
Ниар кивнул, и продолжил:  
\- Я опросил жителей ближайших домов, и узнал, кое-кто видел призрак огромного лиса, бродившего по холмам рядом с поместьем. Обдумав все это, я решил обратиться за помощью... Завтра из Америки прибудет новый владелец Вамми-Хауса, Л...  
\- А, я о нем слышал! - протянул Мелло. - Еще один гений, так сказать... Говорят, что он даже круче, чем А. Погоди-ка! А почему твой новый босс сам не занялся этой загадкой? Неужели Л не интересно, кто пристукнул его предшественника? С чего ты вдруг решил обратиться ко мне? В смысле, я, конечно, лучший, и еще неизвестно, кто круче - я, или этот разрекламированный алфавит, но выглядит это довольно странно.  
\- Видишь ли, Л... он не верит в эту легенду, - вздохнул Ниар. - Он сказал мне, что А уже некоторое время чувствовал, что сдает, и что нет ничего удивительного в том, что он покончил с собой. А призрачные лисы и легенды - это все плод его утомленного воображения. Но дело в том, что я тоже что-то видел - следы возле трупа, то животное в аллее, - поэтому я беспокоюсь. Я боюсь, что Л может угрожать опасность, причем оттуда, откуда он ее не подозревает. Так как - ты возьмешься за это дело?  
Мелло медленно развернул очередной шоколадный батончик, прожевал, не обращая внимания на нетерпеливые взгляды Ниара, и, наконец, кивнул.  
\- Я согласен. Полагаю, что Л действительно находится в опасности. Лучше, если рядом с ним все время будет находиться верный человек. Мэтт! Мэ-этт!  
Мэтт, находившийся в эту секунду в счастливом фермерском мире, вздрогнул, и выронил ноутбук.  
\- Как ты умудряешься так неожиданно орать мне над ухом... - пробормотал он.  
\- Наушники вытащи, - посоветовал Мелло, и повернулся к Ниару. - Мэтт поедет с тобой в поместье, и за всем присмотрит. А если ситуация станет угрожающей, я тут же возьму дело в свои руки.  
На следующий день Мэтт встретился с Л.  
\- Я на сто процентов уверен, что все это - ерунда, - сказал тот, не отрывая взгляда от монитора, на котором мелькали фотографии с расчлененными телами. - Какие-то легенды, лисы... Может, вы мне еще скажете, что мой обеденный стол принадлежал королю Артуру?  
Ниар осторожно кашлянул, и пробормотал:  
\- Вообще-то, есть версия, что так оно и было.  
\- Если бы в смерти А было что-то подозрительное, я бы сам это увидел, - заявил Л. - Но все гораздо проще - он сломался. Не выдержал ответственности. И решил покончить со всеми своими проблемами самым простым способом. Совершенно незачем в этом копаться.  
\- А очень серьезно относился к легенде о лисе, - напомнил Ниар.  
\- Это еще одно доказательство того, что у него шарики за ролики заехали, - буркнул Л.  
\- То есть, ты запрещаешь мне начать свое расследование? - уточнил Ниар.  
Л впервые отвел взгляд от монитора, и уставился на Мэтта - так, как будто тот уже оказался на полицейской фотографии.  
\- Да нет, - сказал он. - Мне-то что. Мне - никакой разницы, честное слово!

Дорога к Вамми-Хаусу поразила Мэтта своей мрачностью и ощущением какой-то унылой безнадежности, пропитавшей каждое дерево или куст. Само поместье производило не менее гнетущее впечатление. В наступившем сумраке его стены казались призрачными из-за облепившего камень лишайника. Две старинные башни бросали на дорогу длинные ползущие тени, и казалось, что высаженные возле ворот деревья пытаются схватить автомобиль своими тощими суставчатыми ветками.  
Высокий благообразный человек выступил из тени, и произнес:  
\- Добро пожаловать в Вамми-Хаус, Л. Я - Ватари, ваш дворецкий.  
Открыв дверцу автомобиля, он принялся выгружать чемоданы.  
\- Унылое местечко, - пробормотал Л, и Мэтт согласился с ним от всей души. - Но я тут все переделаю.

“Пожалуй, Л прав”, - думал Мэтт, распаковывая свои вещи. - “А, бедняга, действительно покончил с собой. Единственная странность - почему он не сделал этого раньше? Это поместье способно довести до безумия даже самую сильную личность. Подумать только - связь по диал-апу! И надо выбирать - электрогрелка, торшер, или зарядник, потому что на все сразу не хватает напряжения!”  
Он с тоской посмотрел на замолчавший плеер, и сунул его в карман.  
“Завтра напрошусь в гости к соседям. Все равно надо расспросить их о призрачном лисе”, - решил он, закутываясь в одеяло, и с тревогой вслушиваясь в ночную тишину.  
Уже на границе сна и яви Мэтту послышались приглушенные повизгивающие звуки, но прежде, чем он успел сообразить, что это такое, он провалился в тяжелый, беспокойный сон.

Солнечное утро, пришедшее на смену ночи, разбудило Мэтта громким птичьим пением.  
\- Злые, злые птицы, - укоризненно пробормотал он, и, нашарив на тумбочке что-то тяжелое, швырнул это, не глядя, в окно.  
Раздался звон бьющегося стекла, и птичий гомон сменился сладостной тишиной. Мэтт попытался вернуться в сон, где он как раз вырастил гигантский баклажан, голосом Мелло требовавший добавить в почву шоколадное удобрение, но сквозняк из разбитого окна предательски заполз под одеяло, и Мэтт со вздохом поднялся с постели.

Завтрак протекал в теплой, дружественной обстановке.  
\- Этим утром кто-то выбросил из окна фарфоровую фигурку свиньи эпохи Тан, - сообщил Ниар, чей бледный лоб этим утром украшала заметная шишка.  
\- Ужас какой, - искренне посочувствовал Мэтт. - Я считаю, такое нельзя оставлять безнаказанным. Мелло однажды кинул в меня пресс-папье - видите ли, ему мешала моя музыка. А мне как раз под руку попалась осколочная граната...  
\- Не слишком ли неадекватное возмездие? - поинтересовался со своего конца стола Л.  
Мэтт припомнил все подробности того случая, и уверенно покачал головой.  
\- Ничего подобного. У меня до сих пор фобия насчет пресс-папье. А Мелло я носил мандарины в больницу, каждый день, и следил, чтобы за ним был самый лучший уход. Он, правда, все равно все время скулил...  
Сказав это, Мэтт вспомнил о послышавшихся ему в ночи странных звуках.  
\- Кстати... Не знаете, кто это подвывал ночью под окном?  
Л равнодушно замотал головой, и вгрызся в свой кусок торта, зато Ниар заметно побледнел - от чего его шишка стала еще заметнее.  
\- Я тоже слышал нечто подобное, - сказал он. - Похоже... похоже на лисье тявканье.  
\- Я не верю в эту чушь, - решительно заявил Л, и, отодвинув пустую тарелку, встал из-за стола. - Все эти истории про лис - обычное суеверие, распространенное в среде малообразованных людей. Вот увидите - в конце концов выяснится, что это просто бродячая собака, или обыкновенная Vulpes vulpes черно-бурого окраса. А что касается смерти А, то мое мнение вы знаете. Ничего таинственного в ней нет, и быть не может.  
Ниар проводил Л задумчивым взглядом, и покачал головой.  
\- Боюсь, все не так просто, - пробормотал он. - Если А решил покончить жизнь самоубийством, то что помешало ему сделать это в доме? Почему он отправился в дальний конец аллеи, к калитке, ведущей прямо на болота?

Эти слова все еще звучали в ушах Мэтта, когда он отправился на прогулку. Ноги сами собой привели его в ту самую аллею, и некоторое время он молча стоял возле ржавой калитки, пытаясь представить себе последние минуты А.  
\- Бедняга, - прошептал он, шмыгнув носом, и сделав несколько снимков для своего аккаунта на фейсбуке. - Какой ужас ему пришлось пережить - с диал-апом и постоянными скачками напряжения...  
Он присел на корточки, чтобы заснять крохотную юную поросль, пробивающуюся между осколками большой стеклянной банки.  
“Назову это - “В смерти - жизнь”, или как-то так”, - подумал он, наводя мобильник на россыпь вишневых косточек. “Но в самом деле - почему А умер возле этой калитки? И почему Ниар так упорно пытается убедить всех нас в существовании проклятого лиса? Не замешан ли он сам в этом деле? Может, он хотел за что-то отомстить А? Такой человек - без друзей, без привязанностей, проживающий в доме без стабильного выхода в интернет - способен на что угодно! Скорей бы приехал Мелло. Мне было бы намного спокойнее, если бы я знал, что он рядом”.  
За спиной Мэтта вдруг послышался треск сухой ветки. Кто-то медленно шел к калитке со стороны болот.  
\- Добрый день, - раздался незнакомый голос, и Мэтт решился обернуться.  
Рядом с калиткой стоял незнакомый молодой человек с растрепанными черными волосами и огромными немигающими глазами, обведенными черными кругами. Довольно высокий, он здорово сутулился - то ли по привычке, то ли для того, чтобы лучше разглядеть сидевшего на корточках Мэтта.  
\- Добрый день, - повторил он. - Меня зовут Рюдзаки Рю. Прошу прощения за бесцеремонность, но я только что встретил Ниара, и тот рассказал мне о твоем приезде. Я читал о ваших с Мелло расследованиях. Тот случай с теледикторшей, оказавшейся террористкой - это было отлично!  
\- А... ну, это пустяки, - пожал плечами Мэтт, и поднялся на ноги. - Вся штука была в том, чтобы заставить ее снять одеяло, под которым она прятала бомбу, и не попасться по обвинению в сексуальных домогательствах.  
\- А здесь вы с Мелло будете расследовать смерть А? - с любопытством поинтересовался Рюдзаки. Впрочем, он тут же оборвал себя: - Знаю, знаю - о таком спрашивать не следует. В любом случае, мы с сестрой будем рады, если вы с Л заглянете к нам в гости. Видите тропинку? Пойдете прямо по ней, не сворачивая - и попадете прямо к нашему дому. Но если сделаете хоть шаг в сторону...  
Словно в ответ на слова Рюдзаки, над болотами пронесся протяжный тоскливый вой. В этом звуке слышалось что-то стародавнее, из тех времен, когда на месте фермерских домиков и асфальтированных дорожек росли гигантские папоротники и бродили неведомые чешуйчатые твари. Вздрогнув, Мэтт посмотрел на Рюдзаки.  
\- Люди поговаривают, что так воет проклятая лисица, когда чует свою жертву, - тихо сказал тот.  
\- Ты веришь в это?  
Рюдзаки прикусил большой палец, и этот простой жест почему-то заставил Мэтта почувствовать беспокойство.  
\- Таинственные места - эти болота, - услышал он. - Но если рассуждать с научной точки зрения... Иногда трясина издает странные звуки. Особенно, если ей удается заполучить новую жертву.  
“Он сам не верит в то, что говорит”, - подумал Мэтт, расставшись с Рюдзаки, и направляясь к почтовому отделению, где, предположительно, был интернет и возможность связаться с Мелло. Он прошел уже половину пути, как вдруг кусты, росшие по бокам дороги, зашуршали, и из них выбралась миловидная молодая женщина в обтягивающем черном костюме.  
А в следующую секунду мир перед глазами Мэтта вспыхнул разноцветными искрами.

\- Прошу извинить мою сестру, - Рюдзаки с беспокойством заглянул Мэтту в глаза, и, поднеся к его губам термос, заставил его сделать еще один глоток приторного кофе. - Иногда Наоми бывает немного навязчивой.  
Женщина в обтягивающем костюме фыркнула, будто говоря - “еще чего!”, - но, напоровшись на пристальный взгляд Рюдзаки, кивнула.  
\- Да, я хотела показать Л несколько прекрасных видов... - начала она, но Рюдзаки не дал ей договорить.  
\- Ты думаешь, что это Л? - хмыкнул он.  
Мэтт с трудом расклеил слипшиеся от сахара губы, и пробормотал:  
\- Вы ошиблись, мисс. Меня зовут Мэтт, и я просто гощу в Вамми-Хаусе.  
\- О, - выдохнула Наоми, покраснев от досады. - Извините меня. Разумеется, вас вряд ли могли интересовать наши местные красоты. Но вы все же согласитесь заглянуть к нам? Вам нужно выпить что-нибудь покрепче, чем кофе моего брата.  
Осторожно ощупывая наливающийся под глазом фонарь, Мэтт кивнул.  
“Какая странная пара”, - подумал он. “Что могло привести их в эти края? И за что Наоми собиралась избить Л? Может ли это быть связано с легендой о лисе?”  
Нащупав в кармане зарядку для плеера, Мэтт ускорил шаг. Как бы там ни было, но он собирался извлечь из этого знакомства всю возможную пользу.

 

“Привет, Мелло.  
Наконец-то я могу отправить свой отчет.  
Мобильник сдох окончательно. Я подзарядил его у своего нового знакомого - Рюдзаки, но когда я возвращался через болота к Вамми-Хаусу, меня нагнала эта чокнутая девица - его сестра, - и попросила ничего не говорить Л о нашей с ней предыдущей встрече. В результате я уронил мобильник в лужу, и лишился последней надежды на регулярную связь с цивилизованным миром. Позже я разберу его, и посмотрю, можно ли его спасти, но шансы на это минимальны.  
Впрочем, обо всем по порядку.  
Я побывал в аллее, где умер А. Почему он выбрал для своей смерти именно это место? От калитки идет тропинка прямо на болота. Может, он кого-то ждал? А может, он пришел туда, чтобы лицом к лицу встретиться с одним из своих сильнейших страхов, чтобы взглянуть в глаза проклятию Вамми-Хауса? Л продолжает твердить, что это суеверие, но я начинаю думать, что не все так просто. По ночам на болотах кто-то воет и тявкает, и даже днем до меня иногда доносятся жуткие звуки, способные свести с ума любого человека без плеера.  
Ты можешь смеяться надо мной, сколько влезет, но Рюдзаки тоже верит в лисье проклятье. Он делает вид, будто это не так, но его умолчания и отговорки убеждают больше, чем все рассказы Ниара.  
Кстати, о Ниаре. Мне кажется, что он что-то скрывает. Сегодня ночью, после того, как мы с Л вернемся из гостей (да, Рюдзаки с сестрой уговорили нас заглянуть к ним на огонек), я попытаюсь за ним проследить. Все, что мне удастся узнать, я отправлю вместе со своим следующим отчетом.  
P.S. Отчет отправляю из местного почтового отделения. Администратор - пожилая женщина с таким взглядом, что окна сворачиваются сами собой, - долго не хотела пускать меня за компьютер, утверждая, что “в интернетах сидят лишь педофилы и извращенцы”. Я пообещал, что в следующий раз представлю справку о принадлежности к одному из этих слоев общества, и уговорил ее включить мне машину.  
P.P.S. Мелло, забери меня отсюда!  
P.P.P.S. Прилагаю фотографии места смерти А”.

Дом, в котором проживали Рюдзаки и его сестра, был мрачным строением из тесаного серого камня. Заросший плющом, с маленькими подслеповатыми окнами и низкими потолками, он производил самое унылое впечатление.  
Внутри, впрочем, оказалось довольно уютно. Расположившись возле камина, Мэтт с удовольствием принял из рук Наоми бутылку пива, и принялся наблюдать за тем, как Л и Рюдзаки оказывают друг другу недвусмысленные знаки внимания.  
\- Кажется, нечего рассчитывать, что Л и мой брат станут друзьями, - сказала Наоми, когда Рюдзаки надел на голову Л креманку с мороженым.  
\- Я бы не был в этом так уверен, - успокоил ее Мэтт. - Однажды я, чтобы произвести впечатление, написал вирус, уничтожающий абсолютно всю информацию. И запустил его на компьютер к... к одному своему знакомому. Как раз после того, как он закончил писать контрольную работу. Так что не переживайте - они еще найдут общий язык.  
Наоми плотно сжала губы, и открыла новую бутылку пива.  
Посмотрев на ее мрачное лицо, Мэтт решился.  
\- Послушайте... это насчет сегодняшнего утра...  
\- Извините, что я вас ударила, - хмуро процедила Наоми.  
\- Да нет, я не в обиде! Это нормально, меня все время кто-нибудь хочет побить! - замахал руками Мэтт. - Я просто хотел узнать - чем вам насолил Л? Я имею в виду, он выглядит довольно безвредным...  
В этот момент Л проломил головой Рюдзаки бамбуковую ширму с видом Фудзи, и Мэтт добавил:  
\- Ну, то есть, большую часть времени - безвредным.  
Наоми попыталась сунуть ему очередную бутылку пива, но, увидев, что рук у Мэтта всего две, поставила ее на стол, и прошептала:  
\- Пообещайте, что никому не скажете.  
\- Клянусь!  
\- Дело в том, что я боюсь... Боюсь, что он поверит в лисье проклятье, и уедет из этих мест. Я подумала - если его побьет женщина, он останется хотя бы из чувства противоречия.  
\- Но почему вы так хотите, чтобы он остался?  
Наоми немного помедлила, словно подбирая слова, и, наконец, произнесла:  
\- Когда-то со мной произошла печальная история. В результате погибло три человека, в том числе - ребенок. Я пыталась это предотвратить, но безуспешно - в конце концов, я сама чуть было не подверглась насилию. И вот так я оказалась здесь. Я знаю, что Л позаботится о том, чтобы в этих краях ничего подобного не случилось, поэтому хочу, чтобы он остался.  
\- А вам не одиноко здесь вдвоем с братом?  
Наоми покачала головой.  
\- Нет, что вы! Я сама попросила Рюдзаки найти какое-нибудь тихое место.  
Она собралась сказать что-то еще, но в этот момент в кармане Л зазвонил мобильник.  
\- Ниар? Что случилось? Что... Хм, в таком случае, мы вернемся домой пешком. Нет, не беспокойся...  
Обернувшись к остальным, Л пояснил:  
\- Что-то случилось с моим лимузином. Ватари никак не может его завести, и это означает, что нам с Мэттом предстоит почти часовая пешая прогулка. Жаль, конечно, так бездарно тратить время, которое я мог бы употребить с большей пользой, но ничего не поделаешь.  
\- Уже стемнело, - сказал Рюдзаки, с тревогой посмотрев в окно. - На болотах может быть опасно.  
\- Только не надо опять рассказывать мне о проклятье!  
\- Вообще-то, я имел в виду трясину. Достаточно сделать один неправильный шаг, и - бульк! - все будет кончено.  
Словно подтверждая слова Рюдзаки, издалека опять донесся тот самый угрожающий тоскливый звук - то ли вой, то ли вздох, - который так напугал Мэтта возле калитки.  
\- Это всего лишь смещения слоев почвы, - сказал Л, не желая поддаваться общему беспокойству. - Идем, Мэтт. Если прибавим шагу, то, возможно, я еще успею сегодня заняться чем-нибудь интересным.

Когда Мэтт распрощался с хозяевами, и, вслед за Л, вышел на улицу, начал накрапывать мелкий моросящий дождь. Он оглянулся на дом - теперь его маленькие окна, светящиеся в темноте мягким желтым светом, казались уютными.  
\- Скорее, - поторопил его Л. - Фонарик у тебя?  
Мэтт включил фонарик, который дала ему на прощание Наоми, и принялся освещать узкую извивающуюся тропу.  
\- Интересный человек этот Рюдзаки, - не удержался он. - Хотелось бы знать, что он здесь забыл.  
\- А, мы успели немного поговорить, и он сказал, что изучает местный фольклор, - ответил Л. - Полагаю, это объясняет, почему такой умный человек верит в проклятье. Профессиональная деформация.  
Мэтт попытался сообразить, когда это Л успел обсудить с Рюдзаки его занятия, если все, чем они занимались - это пытались разгромить гостиную, но решил, что это не его дело.  
“Поскорее бы добраться до Вамми-Хауса”, - подумал он, оскальзываясь на мокрой тропинке.  
\- Не размахивай фонариком, свети нам под ноги, - тут же потребовал Л.  
\- Я стараюсь, - буркнул Мэтт.  
И в этот момент желтый кружок фонарика вдруг пожелтел, а потом медленно, словно нехотя, погас.

Мэтт встряхнул фонарик, потом постучал им о ладонь, и, наконец, попытался наощупь вытащить из него батарейку.  
\- Ну как же неудачно, - пробормотал он.  
Из темноты донеслось насмешливое повизгивание - словно кто-то возразил, что все сложилось как раз очень удачно. Только не для тех, кто ночами бродит по болотам.  
\- Пошли, - заторопился Л. - Надо поскорее выбраться отсюда. Эх, я же знал, что не стоит тратить время на бессмысленные занятия, вроде хождения в гости...  
Кусты справа от Мэтта зашелестели, и он дернулся в сторону, чуть не сбив Л с ног, но это оказался всего лишь ветер. И все равно, Мэтт мог бы поспорить на последнюю сигарету, что кто-то прислушивается к каждому их слову. Он щелкнул зажигалкой, но слабенький желтый огонек осветил лишь бледное лицо Л, похожее на образ из ночного кошмара, и его собственные пальцы.  
“Если бы не дождь, можно было бы сделать факелы, но все вокруг слишком мокрое, чтобы мне удалось это поджечь” - подумал он.  
Тоскливый голодный вой раздавался то справа то слева, то приближался - так, что Мэтт в ужасе замирал, не в силах сделать ни шагу, то отдалялся, превращаясь в едва слышное эхо, заглушенное шепотом камыша.  
\- Не отставай! - поторопил его Л.  
\- Ты уверен, что мы все еще идем по тропинке? Мне кажется, что тут какая-то трава...  
\- Я абсолютно точно уверен, что мы идем в нужном направлении, - огрызнулся Л. - Лично я хочу поскорее оказаться в тепле и под крышей, а ты?  
\- Я не хочу оказаться в трясине, - пробурчал Мэтт, отлично узнавший этот тон - “я знаю, что делаю, а если я ошибусь, то в этом будешь виноват ты”.  
Таким тоном обычно говорил Мелло, как раз перед тем, как сделать какую-нибудь феерическую и смертельно опасную глупость.  
Мэтту вдруг захотелось выбрать местечко посуше, сунуть в уши наушники, закурить, и подождать, пока не наступит рассвет.  
Но стоило ему об этом подумать, как он опять услышал насмешливое тявканье - на этот раз, совсем близко, чуть ли не за спиной.  
\- Этот звук происходит при перемешивании более теплых придонных слоев воды в промоинах с остывающими верхними слоями, - не дожидаясь вопроса, заговорил Л. - Поднимающиеся со дна пузыри метана лопаются, и...  
Тявканье сменилось наводящим ужас заунывным воем.  
\- Ну, или, может, это какая-то болотная птица, - предположил Л, когда вой, наконец, затих.  
\- Или лис, - сказал Мэтт, доставая сигарету, и закуривая.  
Его пальцы почти не дрожали.  
По крайней мере, зажигалку он не выронил - даже тогда, когда ее огонек отразился в светящихся алым пламенем лисьих глазах.  
Лис был черным, и поэтому Мэтт не мог с точностью определить его размеры, но ясно было, что он намного крупнее обычного животного. Казалось, что он весело ухмылялся - щуря светящиеся глаза, и вывалив набок язык.  
Л издал икающий звук, и попытался отступить назад, но споткнулся, и шлепнулся на землю.  
Лис звонко тявкнул, и, взмахнув пушистым хвостом с ярким белым кончиком, растворился в темноте.  
\- Мэтт. Мы действительно это видели? - прошептал Л, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Ага. Может, здесь водятся лисы. Местная эндемичная порода, - предположил Мэтт, в две затяжки выкуривая сигарету.  
\- У него светилась шерсть.  
\- Может, здешние лисы нашли открытое месторождение урана? - Мэтт прикурил от окурка вторую сигарету, и принялся оглядываться в поисках тропинки.  
\- Сюда, - решил Л, приглядываясь к одинаковым, на взгляд Мэтта, травяным холмикам.  
Некоторое время они шли молча. Пару раз Л начинал откашливаться, будто собирался о чем-то заговорить, но так и не издал ни слова.  
До того момента, пока Мэтт не поинтересовался:  
\- Ты действительно уверен, что мы идем по тропинке? Раньше мне казалось, что тропинки - это такая ровная штука без камней и зарослей камыша...  
\- Ты путаешь сельскую местность с центром Лондона, - безаппеляционно заявил Л. - Вчера я выходил в парк за домом, и там тропинка была сплошь посыпана гравием. Здесь такой обычай.  
\- Но камыша и кочек там точно не было!  
Мэтт знал, что умение настаивать на своем - не самая сильная его сторона. По жизни он плыл, как по течению, беспокоясь лишь о том, чтобы вовремя оплатить интернет, обновить антивирус, и не забыть купить сигареты. “Давай закажем пиццу с анчоусами и тертым шоколадом”, или “Давай подомнем под себя банду Носатого Дэна”, или “Давай поможем полиции поймать маньяка” - предлагал Мелло, и Мэтт без возражений соглашался экспериментировать с пиццей, разбираться с подручными местного босса, или сотрудничать с Интерполом.  
Но даже его терпение имело предел.  
\- Л, откуда тебе известно, что мы идем в нужную сторону? - спросил он, останавливаясь на более-менее устойчивой кочке.  
В ответ послышался тяжелый вздох, в котором безошибочно читалось: “меня окружают одни идиоты”.  
\- Мох, - сказал Л. - Мох всегда растет с северной стороны. Так написано в Википедии. А Вамми-Хаус расположен как раз на севере. Я время от времени нагибаюсь, и проверяю, есть ли под ногами мох.  
Все это звучало довольно логично, но все же Мэтт чувствовал какой-то подвох.  
\- По-моему, тут везде мох, и на севере, и на юге, - сказал он, сделав несколько шагов в сторону, и посветив зажигалкой себе под ноги.  
\- Я знаю, куда идти, - буркнул Л. - Надеюсь, ты не сомневаешься в том, что всякие лисьи фокусы не выведут меня из равновесия?  
Зародившееся в душе Мэтта желание взбунтоваться тут же утихло.  
\- Нет, конечно же, я в тебе не сомневаюсь, - привычно сказал он.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - сообщил Л, перепрыгивая на следующую кочку.  
В камышах что-то глухо зарычало.  
\- По-моему, лис не хочет, чтобы мы туда шли, - предположил Мэтт, и тут же понял, что этого говорить не следовало.  
\- Никто не будет указывать мне, куда я должен ходить, - тут же отозвался Л, и сделал шаг вперед.  
Лис зарычал громче, и высунул из камышей острую хищную морду.  
Мэтт попытался исправить положение.  
\- Может, это не лис, а лисица, - быстро заговорил он. - Может, у нее там маленькие, слабые, слепые лисята. А так как это редкий эндемичный вид, выросший на остатках римских урановых рудников, то мы рискуем нарушить сложившееся в природе равновесие. К тому же, у них у всех может быть бешенство, и если они на тебя набросятся и покусают, то тебе вколют тысячу уколов.  
\- Я думаю, что нам лучше обойти этот участок, - решил Л, медленно отходя в сторону. Когда рычание стихло, он посмотрел на Мэтта, и поинтересовался: - Послушай, что ты куришь? Откуда здесь могут взяться римские урановые рудники?!  
\- Ну... Они могли бы здесь быть, если бы тут был уран, и если бы римляне знали, для чего он нужен, - предположил Мэтт.  
Хмыкнув, Л резко отвернулся, и зашагал по чавкающим под ногами кочкам. Впрочем, через несколько шагов земля стала потверже, и у Мэтта исчезло ощущение, будто он прогуливается по огромному водяному матрасу.  
\- Слушай, - заговорил он, когда ему показалось, что настроение Л немного улучшилось. - Похоже, что лис из проклятья все-таки существует. Ты посмотри на него - сквозь него видно кусты, и шерсть у него светится, и глаза... Может, я несу чушь, но...  
\- Да, ты несешь чушь, - отрезал Л. - Не имеет значения, что это - лис из проклятья, или эндемик. Важно лишь то, что он мешает правосудию.  
\- Да чем он мешает? И вообще, какое может быть на болоте правосудие? - удивился Мэтт. - Тут, типа, сплошной дарвинизм - или ты жрешь, или жрут тебя. Или одновременно, - добавил он, выплевывая залетевшего в рот комара.  
Л яростно шмыгнул носом, и пробормотал:  
\- Это все неправильно! Не бывает никаких призрачных лисиц и никаких проклятий! Потому что если они есть, тогда... значит, может быть, что угодно. Значит, нет никаких законов!  
Он вдруг взмахнул руками, и начал сползать куда-то вниз.  
\- Держись!  
Мэтт схватил его за плечо и потянул на себя, но почва неожиданно стала зыбкой, словно овсянка, и начала проседать под ногами.  
\- Отпусти меня, отойди подальше, и найди длинную палку, - очень спокойным голосом скомандовал Л.  
\- Поздно. Я тоже вляпался, - сообщил Мэтт.  
\- Тогда - ляг прямо на землю. Чем дольше площадь, тем медленнее ты будешь погружаться.  
Мэтт послушался, с сожалением подумав о размокающих в кармане сигаретах и плеере, и принялся осторожно ползти к ближайшей кочке.  
Трясина обиженно всхлипнула, выпуская его ноги, но тут же попыталась затянуть обратно.  
\- Я утопил ботинок, - сообщил Мэтт, дрыгнув от неожиданности ногой.  
\- Ты сейчас утопишь меня, - прорычал Л. - Выбирайся, живо!  
Мэтт принялся барахтаться в вонючей ледяной жиже, дюйм за дюймом продвигаясь к вожделенной кочке, но вдруг что-то холодное и твердое крепко схватило его за босую ногу.  
\- А-а-а!  
\- Заткнись! Мэтт, заткнись, пожалуйста!  
\- Слушай, Л, извини, но меня кто-то трогает! Какая-то огромная эндемичная пиявка! Она вгрызается в мою ногу, я чувствую, как она сосет кровь, как заползает мне в штанину...  
\- Заткнись, это всего лишь моя рука! И я никуда тебе не заползаю. Помолчи, и скажи - ты ничего не слышишь?  
Мэтт несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоить колотящееся сердце, и прислушался. Вначале он слышал только шорох ветра в камышах, крики какой-то птицы, а потом...  
\- Кто-то сюда идет, - прошептал он.  
Потом он услышал еще кое-что - треск сухих веток и тихое, почти неслышное поскуливание, доносившееся из зарослей вереска.  
В следующее мгновение призрачный лис оказался почти рядом с Мэттом, так близко, что тот, если бы осмелился, мог бы дернуть его за хвост. Упираясь всеми четырьмя лапами, лис волок за собой обмотанную травой корягу.  
\- Хватайся, - пропыхтел Мэтт, выбираясь на кочку, и помогая лису развернуть корягу так, чтобы Л мог уцепиться за ее обломанные ветки.  
На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что Л предпочтет утонуть, чем признать существование лиса, но в следующую секунду тот все же вцепился в корягу.  
\- Надо поскорее убираться отсюда. Не знаю, кто нас догоняет - друг или враг, - но рисковать я не хочу. Слишком много было сегодня неприятных случайностей, - сказал Л, едва под его ногами оказалась твердая почва. - И, э-э...  
Он неуверенно повернулся к лису, но тот одним прыжком оказался возле вересковых зарослей, взмахнул хвостом, и исчез.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Л. - Пошли отсюда. Если я правильно понял, нам надо взять чуть левее вереска.  
Через два десятка шагов Мэтт обернулся на место, чуть было не ставшее их с Л могилой, и навсегда похоронившее в себе его левый ботинок.  
\- Что еще? - нетерпеливо поинтересовался Л.  
\- Ничего.  
Ненадолго выглянувшая луна вновь спряталась за тучами, и Мэтт не был уверен, что ему не почудилась замершая на огромном валуне стройная фигура с развевающимися по ветру серебристыми волосами.

Еще несколько раз лис внезапно выпрыгивал на тропу, заставляя Мэтта и Л менять направление, как вдруг темноту прорезал яркий луч фонаря, и голос Ниара громко произнес:  
\- Сюда! Сюда идите! Ну, надо же... Я уже собрался пускать по вашему следу собак!  
\- Что ты под этим подразумеваешь? - с подозрением уточнил Л.  
\- Полчаса назад мне позвонили, и сказали, что вы сбились с пути, - пояснил Ниар. - Связь тут же оборвалась, но мы с Ватари взяли фонари, и пошли вас искать. Я думал зайти в полицию - у них там есть специальные собаки для поисков, но тот человек сказал, что надо торопиться. Он примерно дал направление... а потом отключился.  
Мэтт широко зевнул. Он уже не был так уверен в том, что видел призрачного лиса, или похожее на эльфа существо на валуне. Здесь, рядом с ярким светом фонарей, все, случившееся на болотах, казалось не вполне реальным.  
“Завтра”, - сонно подумал Мэтт, - “Завтра разберусь, что это было. И отчет... да, надо подумать, что написать Мелло. Когда же он объявится, в конце концов?”

Мэтт был уверен, что после все ночных приключений он проспит не меньше суток. Но уже через несколько часов его разбудила судорога в затекшей ноге. Сунув в рот незажженную сигарету, он похромал к окну, за которым серело скучное осеннее утро. Между деревьями тонкими струйками вился туман, откуда-то доносился аромат свежесмолотого кофе и оладьев, а в конце дальней аллеи Ниар, придерживая велосипед, открывал ведущую на болота калитку. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Ниар взгромоздился на велосипед, и, вихляя на выбоинах, покатил по тропинке. Его приметная белая голова еще долго мелькала среди холмов, заставляя Мэтта задумчиво посасывать забытую сигарету.  
Когда Ниар скрылся из виду, Мэтт набросил рубашку, и спустился в столовую. Там было пусто - только у буфета деловито сновал Ватари, поправляя ему одному заметные недостатки сервировки.  
\- Л еще не проснулся? - поинтересовался Мэтт, накладывая себе полную тарелку оладьев.  
\- Л просил передать, что занят, - сообщил Ватари. - И он был бы крайне благодарен, если бы его сегодня не тревожили.  
Поставив перед Мэттом кувшинчик со сливками, он добавил:  
\- Я отнес ему поднос с завтраком, но он отказался открыть дверь. Боюсь, он немного... взволнован.  
\- У нас была хреновая ночь, - дипломатично ответил Мэтт.  
\- Я так и понял, сэр.  
\- А Ниар... - начал Мэтт, собираясь спросить, куда это с утра пораньше направился помощник Л, но отвлекаясь на политую медом оладью.  
\- Он сказал, что вчера подхватил простуду, и будет спать до обеда, - сказал Ватари, и, совершенно не подозревая о том, какое впечатление этот ответ произвел на Мэтта, налил ему вторую чашку кофе.  
Мэтт мгновенно проглотил оставшиеся оладьи.  
“Значит, Ниар сказал, что будет спать... а сам намылился куда-то в болота?” - возбужденно подумал он, сбегая вниз по лестнице.

Туман рассеялся, и скудное осеннее солнце осветило ровную гладь торфяных болот с разбросанными кое-где грудами гранитных валунов - свидетельств бывшего здесь когда-то ледника. Возле маленькой рощицы чахлых, согнутых ветром осин дорога раздваивалась - одна тропинка, утоптанная и широкая, вела к дому Рюдзаки и его сестры, а другая, узкая и неприметная, уходила к гранитной гряде.  
На ее влажной почве виднелся смазанный отпечаток велосипедного колеса.  
Проверив, на месте ли пистолет, Мэтт зашагал по едва заметной тропе. Его сердце колотилось от волнения - вот сейчас, наконец, что-то прояснится! После всех испытаний прошлой ночи все, чего он хотел - это схватить виновника за шиворот, и как следует приложить зубами о ближайшую гранитную глыбу.  
А потом - собрать вещички, и уехать в Лондон, подальше от призрачных лисиц и шестой версии Эксплорера на местной почте.  
“Слишком много неприятных случайностей” - сказал ночью Л, и Мэтт был с ним полностью согласен. Но кто стоит за всеми этими случайностями? Кому выгодно, чтобы Вамми-Хаус пустовал? Призрачной лисице? В этом Мэтт здорово сомневался. Ежась под порывами колючего ветра, он представлял себе, как холодно и голодно будет на болотах зимой, и сколько усилий придется приложить лису, чтобы добыть из-под снежного наста тощую полевку. А рядом - огромное поместье, с кладовками, непугаными мышиными ордами и кучей объедков. И с теплым подвалом, в котором можно переждать метель.  
“Да что там - умное животное сумеет устроить так, что его пустят на кухню, еще и матрасик постелют. А лис, сообразивший притащить нам с Л корягу, точно не дурак. Я должен был сразу догадаться - своим воем он отпугивал нас от опасных мест, а не загонял в трясину!”  
Когда Мэтт подобрался к каменной гряде, время уже подошло к обеду. Небо опять начало темнеть, собираясь заморосить мелким противным дождиком, и в тусклом сером свете валуны казались диковинными доисторическими животными, свернувшимися в клубок и прижавшимися друг к другу боками, чтобы спрятаться от пронизывающего ветра. На вьющейся между валунами тропинке виднелась узкая полоса - не так давно здесь проехал велосипед.  
Во рту у Мэтта пересохло от волнения, и он, спрятавшись от ветра за обломком скалы, чиркнул зажигалкой. “Кому могли помешать А и Л?”, - подумал он, жадно затягиваясь отсыревшей сигаретой. - “Только Ниару - человеку, всегда находившемуся в тени живших в доме знаменитостей. Вряд ли он испытывал хоть малейшую симпатию к своим боссам, что к одному, что к другому. Достаточно вспомнить надпись “Вместо друзей” на колоде карт. Но без сообщника не обойтись даже такому одиночке. Впрочем, помощника можно найти за деньги, или принудить к сотрудничеству шантажом. Понятно теперь, что за странная личность восседала на валуне, и понятно, кто преследовал нас с Л на болоте. Этот человек должен был убедиться, что мы утонули в трясине!”  
Отбросив в сторону окурок, он подошел к каменной дыре, и, заглянув в нее, понял, что не ошибся. В пещере кто-то жил. В углу лежал спальный мешок, рядом стояло ведро с водой и котелок, а в небольшой ямке возле входа был устроен примитивный очаг. На плоском камне лежал бумажный пакет, в котором Мэтт обнаружил завернутые в целлофан остывшие оладьи, половину вчерашнего мясного пирога и маленькую баночку с консервированными вишнями.  
Полный решимости, Мэтт спрятался в самом темном углу пещеры, и, вытащив пистолет, принялся ждать ее обитателя.  
Ноги у него совсем затекли, когда, наконец, он услышал шорох гравия, треск сломавшегося под ногой сучка, и, наконец, увидел, как вход в пещеру заслонила чья-то тень.  
\- Дождь уже кончился, Мэтт, - раздался хорошо знакомый ему голос. - Может, пообщаемся на свежем воздухе?

Минуту или две Мэтт стоял неподвижно, свыкаясь с неожиданным развитием событий, а потом спрятал пистолет, и вылез под темнеющее небо.  
Мелло сидел на камне, и вертел в руках в руках плитку шоколада. Вид у него был самоуверенный и довольный, будто все шло, как он запланировал. Он даже не изменил своим вкусам в одежде, и выглядел так, словно находился на модной дискотеке, а не посреди болота.  
\- Как ты узнал, что это я? - поинтересовался Мэтт.  
\- Если захочешь ввести меня в заблуждение, смени сорт сигарет. И, главное, не раскидывай везде окурки. Говорят, это хорошо для экологии. Ну, и со следа сбивает, - пояснил Мелло.  
Он снял с шоколадки обертку, скатал в тугой блестящий шарик, и спрятал его в карман.  
\- Ну что - рад меня видеть?  
\- Больше - удивлен, - сказал Мэтт, присаживаясь рядом. - Почему ты сразу не сказал, что будешь все это время за мной следить? И почему ты скрываешься здесь, а не ведешь расследование в Вамми-Хаусе?  
Мелло прожевал половину шоколадки, и только после этого пояснил:  
\- Это дело оказалось намного сложнее, чем представлялось с первого взгляда. Вначале скажи мне - как тебе удалось меня разыскать?  
\- Я увидел, как Ниар куда-то поехал на велосипеде, а потом услышал от Ватари, что он приболел, и остался у себя в комнате. Ночью я видел какого-то человека на валуне, и подумал, что это мог быть тайный сообщник Ниара. Но я и не подозревал, что это ты!  
\- Да, у меня с Ниаром была секретная договоренность, - признал Мелло. - Мы решили, что он будет держать меня в курсе дела, ну, и снабжать продуктами.  
\- Не понимаю, почему этим не мог заняться я, - буркнул Мэтт.  
\- Было бы слишком опасно привлекать к тебе еще больше внимания, - покачал головой Мелло. - Вспомни прошлую ночь - наш преступник почти сумел расправиться с вами, а я слишком поздно заметил, что происходит что-то не то. Ниар связался со мной, как только обнаружил, что вам с Л придется возвращаться домой пешком. Я начал следить за тропинкой, чтобы, в случае чего, прийти на помощь, но в темноте не заметил, когда вы свернули с тропинки в трясину. То, что вам удалось спастись, было настоящим чудом! Я потерял слишком много времени, гоняясь за преследующим вас убийцей, и упустил из виду, что природа может справиться и самостоятельно. Ну, а когда я вас заметил, вы уже успели выбраться на тропу без посторонней помощи.  
“Не совсем так”, - подумал Мэтт, вспомнив про лиса, но промолчал.  
\- В общем, Ниара ты подозревал зря, - продолжил тем временем Мелло. - Я получил твой отчет, и немного поподслушивал под окнами возле дома Рюдзаки. Здорово, что ты сумел разговорить Наоми! Это было как раз то, чего мне недоставало для полноты картины.  
\- Наоми? А она-то тут причем?  
Мелло довольно хмыкнул.  
\- Она тут при очень многом! Именно за ней я всю ночь гонялся по болоту.  
Достав айфон, он вывел на экран какой-то документ.  
\- Прочитай это.  
Мэтт быстро проглядел несколько сухих абзацев, и поднял на Мелло удивленный взгляд.  
\- Значит, когда-то Наоми работала в ФБР?  
\- Да, и пыталась обратить внимание Л на несколько убийств, утверждая, что их совершает один и тот же человек. Ей удалось достать его номер телефона, но в результате она нарвалась на довольно грубую отповедь.  
\- Да, Л это может, - согласился Мэтт, и тут же вспомнил еще кое-что. - Наоми говорила, что подверглась насилию. Что, этот маньяк... он что-то с ней сделал?  
\- Да нет, - устало вздохнул Мелло. - Л все-таки заинтересовался ею, и однажды встретил ее на улице. Инкогнито, разумеется. Мои информаторы из Лос-Анджелеса не вполне уверены в том, что между ними произошло - и произошло ли что-то вообще, - но они утверждают, будто Наоми пыталась заявить о сексуальных домогательствах. Конечно, делу не дали хода... В результате она ушла из ФБР, и начала подготавливать свою месть.  
\- А Рюдзаки?  
\- Я думаю, что это ее любовник, - сказал Мелло. - Скорее всего, она держит его для прикрытия. Довольно странный тип, я согласен, но зато неплохо отвлекает внимание от Наоми.  
Задрав рукав короткого плаща, он посмотрел на часы, и покачал головой.  
\- Черт, время поджимает... Я бы хотел еще много чего с тобой обсудить, но тебе пора возвращаться в Вамми-Хаус. Я не могу пока доказать, что это Наоми пыталась заманить вас в трясину. Но сегодня... сегодня все решится.  
\- Погоди! Значит, А тоже на ее совести? Но его-то за что?.. - воскликнул Мэтт, поднимаясь с камня.  
\- История с А - это совсем другое дело, - покачал головой Мелло. - Я же сказал, что тут все гораздо сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд...  
Он вдруг вскочил, и одним движением запрыгнул на валун.  
\- Черт... Что это? Смотри, Мэтт, это же Л, это его куртка! Какого черта он поперся на болота в одиночестве?  
“Лис”, - понял Мэтт. - “Л решил сам найти призрачного лиса, и разобраться, что это за существо”.  
\- Бежим, - крикнул Мелло, выхватывая пистолет. - Может, мы успеем его спасти!

Перед тем, как броситься в погоню, Мелло зачем-то заскочил в пещеру, но после этого больше уже не медлил.  
\- Видишь? - махнул он на бегу рукой. - Белое пятно на семь градусов от засохшей сосны - это Л. И он лезет прямиком в трясину.

На болота стремительно опускался вечер, и, если бы не фонарик, дергавшийся в руке Мелло всякий раз, когда тот перепрыгивал через очередное препятствие, Мэтт чувствовал бы себя слепым, как новорожденный щенок. Белое пятно куртки - единственный указатель правильного пути, - вскоре растворилось в ранних сумерках, и после этого оставалось только надеяться, что Л продолжает двигаться в том же направлении.  
Неожиданно Мелло сбился с шага. Тяжело дыша, Мэтт остановился рядом, и попытался сдержать дрожь. С юга донесся тоскливый, голодный вой. Мелло пальнул в воздух, пытаясь напугать прячущееся в темноте чудовище, но добился лишь того, что вой сменился насмешливым тявканьем.  
Мэтт прибавил шагу. Ломая камыши, он выскочил на прогалину, за которой расстилалась ровная поверхность трясины.  
Л стоял по колено в грязной бурой воде, из которой торчали сгнившие обломки камышей, и напряженно смотрел на густые заросли вереска. Мелло опять выстрелил. Но почти одновременно с его выстрелом раздался другой, взметнувший фонтанчики грязи у ног Л.  
Л отступил, и болото тут же поглотило его по грудь.  
\- Не успеваем, - прорычал Мелло. - Вот дерьмо...  
И в этот момент из-за камышей появилась черная мерцающая тень, сквозь которую просвечивал тоненький серп нарождающейся луны.  
Мэтт увидел, как призрачный черно-бурый лис скользящим шагом подкрался к вересковым зарослям, присел, нервно дернув кончиком пушистого хвоста, и вдруг прыгнул.  
В кустах что-то затрещало и тонко, надрывно вскрикнуло.  
Мелло обернулся на крик, но успел заметить только чью-то темную фигуру, с криком бросившуюся бежать прямо в глубь болот.  
\- А, зараза, она же сбежит, - простонал он, собираясь кинуться в погоню, но тут же со вздохом спрятал пистолет, и, вытащив охотничий нож, принялся надпиливать ствол молодой осины. – К черту. Сперва вытащим Л, а потом займемся всем остальным.  
\- Л, продержишься еще минуту? - крикнул Мэтт, с тревогой глядя на поднимающуюся все выше и выше трясину.  
\- С той скоростью, с которой происходит погружение, я продержусь еще две минуты двадцать восемь секунд, - отозвался Л, с видимым отвращением поглядывая на подступившую к его подбородку жижу.  
\- Как же это ты вляпался? - спросил Мэтт, нащупывая место посуше, и присаживаясь на корточки. - Ты же знал, что лезешь прямо в трясину.  
\- Меня сюда загнали, - мрачно сообщил Л, и выплюнул запрыгнувшую в рот водомерку. - Как только я пробовал свернуть в сторону, по мне начинали стрелять. Я просто хотел еще раз увидеть... Кое в чем убедиться, в общем. Но попал в ловушку. Вы там еще долго будете возиться?  
\- Если бы мой плеер не сдох, я бы дал тебе сейчас послушать классную композицию “Cannibal Corpse”, - вздохнул Мэтт, немного отодвинувшись, чтобы дать Мелло возможность выложить настил из веток. - Ну, чтобы тебе веселее было ждать.  
\- А, не переживай, - булькнул Л. - Мне и так весело. А скоро будет еще веселее...  
Мэтт попытался представить себе, что может быть веселого в том, чтобы тонуть в трясине, но в этот момент за его спиной раздались быстрые, уверенные шаги.  
\- Рюдзаки! - воскликнул он, обернувшись. - Ты здесь откуда? И, э-э... Твой рот. Он в крови, ты в курсе?  
\- А, ерунда, - отмахнулся Рюдзаки, стирая с губ кровь. - Наоми попыталась меня задержать в доме, чтобы расправиться, наконец, с Л, но я выбрался. Перегрыз веревки, и все такое, но, кажется, слегка поранился.  
\- Да нет, - искренне успокоил его Мэтт. - Ничего не видно, никаких царапин! Такое ощущение, что это вообще чужая кровь, так что можешь не беспокоиться о шрамах, или чем-то в этом роде! Но, значит, ты в курсе насчет Наоми?  
\- Ясное дело! Кстати, мое настоящее имя - Бейонд, - сообщил Рюдзаки - или, точнее, Бейонд. - Наоми шантажировала меня... но об этом потом. Давайте поможем Л выбраться из трясины.  
Л, которого затянуло настолько, что он уже не мог открыть рот, чтобы не нахлебаться болотной воды, согласно вытаращил глаза.  
\- Давно пора, - кивнул Мэтт, поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы не мешать спасателям.  
В следующую секунду он почувствовал, как его схватили за плечи, перевернули, встряхнули, и бросили на подготовленный Мелло настил из веток.  
\- Рюдзаки, то есть Бейонд - хватай Мэтта за левую ногу, и, как только он дотянется до Л, тяни изо всех сил, - скомандовал Мелло. - А ты, Мэтт, не пинайся - сам видишь, тут нет ни одного нормального дерева, сплошное гнилье. Возьми Л под мышки, и держи, как будто от этого зависит твоя жизнь. Ну, потянули!..

Через несколько бесконечных минут, наполненных бульканьем, руганью, фырканьем и воплями “не хватай меня за лодыжку, щекотно!”, все четверо со стоном упали на твердую землю.  
\- Уфф... - сказал Л, выплевывая на колени Мэтта что-то, похожее на крупного головастика. - Вряд ли я могу надеяться, что кто-нибудь прихватил с собой что-нибудь сладкое?  
Мелло перевернулся на бок, и достал из кармана маленькую баночку.  
\- Консервированные вишни подойдут? - поинтересовался он.  
Другая его рука словно случайно легла на кобуру.  
Наклонившись, Л внимательно посмотрел на баночку, и покачал головой.  
\- Пожалуй, я ограничусь головастиками, - решил он.  
\- Мудро, - согласился Мелло. - Потому что эти вишни содержат такое количество синильной кислоты, что тебя стопроцентно вывернет наизнанку. Правда, помереть ты не помрешь - для этого нужно слопать банку побольше. Вроде той, которую ты прислал А.  
Никто не двинулся с места, но Мэтту показалось, что вокруг Л образовалась пустота.  
\- Это всего лишь домыслы, - сказал тот после некоторой паузы.  
\- У меня есть доказательства, - покачал головой Мелло. - И я знаю, что это ты рассказал А про лисье проклятье, и заставил его сходить с ума от страха. Не сам, конечно, рассказал - ты делал намеки, ты устроил так, чтобы местные жители вспомнили старинные сплетни, и чтобы все это дошло до А. Не знаю, правда, откуда ты взял всю эту историю...  
\- Случайно, - сказал Л. - Я услышал ее в Лос-Анджелесе, в кинотеатре. Какой-то парень за моей спиной рассказывал ее своей девушке. Он упомянул эти места, и я заинтересовался - я уже тогда думал, что с А пора кончать, но не мог сообразить, как. Я думал, это просто страшилка, но, порывшись в документах, обнаружил, что легенда действительно существовала. Дальше все было просто. А и так находился на грани срыва. Надо было всего лишь показать окружающим, насколько сильно он сломлен. Ну, а для верности я использовал вишни. Правда, я был уверен, что он умрет в доме. Не понимаю, зачем он потащился к калитке.  
\- Может, у него там было свидание? - брякнул Мэтт, и, не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды, продолжил: - Не в смысле, “свидание” как свидание, а важная встреча. Может, кто-то пообещал ему доказать, что лис существует, и он ждал, ждал... и от волнения слопал всю банку.  
\- На его месте, я бы не доверял лисам, - лениво сообщил Бейонд. - Может, это создание сидело в кустах, и наблюдало за тем, как умирает А. Просто потому, что лисы очень любопытны, а смерть - это всегда интересное зрелище.  
\- Действительно, - согласился Л, - например, я припоминаю некую историю. Кстати, она тоже произошла в Лос-Анджелесе. Умерло три человека, и одна надоедливая особа из ФБР принялась донимать меня звонками. Мол, это серийное убийство. Я поднял документы по этому делу, и обнаружил, что во всех трех случаях смерть произошла естественным образом. И единственное, что можно инкриминировать возможному подозреваемому - это глумление над трупом, что не входит в круг моих обычных интересов. Но что интересно - в документах упоминался один нелегальный частный детектив, некий Бейонд Берздей. Может, он тоже был слишком любопытным? Настолько, что его в конце концов начали шантажировать? Эта особа, из ФБР, вполне могла решить так - если ей не дают возможности арестовать того, кого она считает убийцей, то следует использовать убийцу, чтобы напакостить тем, кто мешает правосудию. В ее понимании мешает, разумеется.  
\- Я как-то обмолвился при Наоми о Вамми-Хаусе, о том, что в этом доме скоро поселится Л, и о старой легенде, - вздохнул Бейонд. - После этого она вцепилась в меня, как клещ - либо я привезу ее в Англию, и помогу сориентироваться на болотах, либо она навесит на меня столько обвинений, что потянет на сто двадцать лет тюрьмы. Я подумал - а почему бы и нет? Я давно не бывал в этих местах...  
\- Давно, - согласился с Бейондом новый голос - голос незаметно подкравшегося Ниара. - Ватари сказал мне, что вас было трое. Но Б сбежал еще подростком, и о нем все забыли.  
\- Я просто соскучился по болотам, - не оборачиваясь, сообщил Бейонд. - Я не намерен расправляться с Л. Есть игры поинтереснее. Спрячь свой пистолет, Ниар. Кстати, когда ты догадался?  
Ниар щелкнул предохранителем, и подошел ближе.  
\- Только сегодня днем, когда вернулся от Мелло и поговорил с Ватари. До этого момента я не знал, что есть еще и третий. Я оставил машину в четверти мили отсюда - ближе было не подъехать. Может, вернемся в Вамми-Хаус, и обсудим все это в более приятной обстановке?..  
\- Идет, - согласился Мелло, и резво вскочил на ноги. - Кстати, Л... как насчет того, чтобы поделиться некоторыми делами?  
Л попытался прикусить палец, но, увидев на нем корку грязи, отказался от этого намерения, и просто сказал:  
\- На меня произвело впечатление то расследование, про террористку, прятавшую пластит в нижнем белье, а при попытке обыскать вопившую о сексуальных домогательствах, и требовавшую одеяло, чтобы прикрыться. Вы неплохо справились. Пожалуй, я вам кое-что подкину.  
Мелло посмотрел на баночку с консервированными вишнями, и, как следует размахнувшись, швырнул ее в глубь трясины.  
\- А ведь в какой-то момент я сам чуть было не поверил, что тут водится что-то странное, - сказал он, когда банка пошла ко дну. – Но ведь никаких лисиц из проклятья не существует, правильно?  
\- Абсолютно правильно, - согласился Бейонд.  
\- Я в этом уверен, - кивнул Л.  
\- Ага, не существует, - согласился после некоторой паузы Мэтт.

Вечером, проходя мимо кабинета Л, Мэтт не удержался, и немного приоткрыл дверь. Л сидел за компьютером, и что-то быстро печатал – наверняка, подумал Мэтт, пытался подобрать для Мелло подходящее дело. А из глубокого кресла возле камина свисал пушистый лисий хвост с белой отметиной на конце.


End file.
